When Worlds Collide
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: BlxIYxYYH Three cousins, each as different from the next, are soon to discover just how much they are truly alike.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter One,**

**A Step Away Pt. One**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared blankly at the two before him before finally replying with a blunt, two lettered word, "No."

"Oh come on Ichigo, you're about to turn seventeen, why not have a party?" Yuzu inquired, gazing innocently up at her older brother.

"No."

"Ichigo, just have the stupid partly already so your idiotic friends can stop bugging up about what we're gonna do for your birthday." Karen glared.

"Whatever," he finally caved, heading to his own room, slamming his door shut with a loud bang.

Grumbling he took a seat at his desk, planning to get some studying done only to find his mind in a complete haze. He didn't know what, but something had been bothering him lately. As of the last week he had felt on edge, well edgier than usual and the only person who really seemed to notice was Chad. And if the others had noticed, they hadn't said anything about it.

Banging his fist on his desk in frustration, he started to stare out the window in hopes of finding the answer to his unasked question.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a low sigh before he reached into his drawer to get his math book, only to cut his finger on something sharp. Swiftly retreating his hand, he watched in mild interest as a drop of blood dripped from his finger. Sticking the injured finger in his mouth, he used his free hand to search for the offending object. Seconds later he withdrew a shard of glass. Confused, he reached his hand back in, only to draw out an old, broken photo frame.

Pulling out the photo from the broken frame, he threw it away, and for the longest time he starred at the picture. It showed three young kids, two boys and a girl, all about the same age of ten, maybe eleven, two of which were scowling into the camera as the middle occupant held them in a hug, smiling brightly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh come on Ichigo, Yusuke can't y'all smile for at least one picture." Isshin pleaded to his son and nephew. "Kagome-chan why don't you help them smile while I go look for some more film."_

_Grinning, Kagome watched as her uncle went inside, before turning to face her two, younger cousins. _

"_Yusuke, Ichigo." She said, way too sweetly for the two boys' liking._

_Taking a step back already knowing how quickly tempered and violent she could be at times, they both stuttered out, "Ye-yes Kagome-chan."_

_Fully expecting her to yell at them or maybe even hit them, neither were prepared for what she did next, she started to cry._

_Paling, the two boys did what they could to try and stop her crying, especially before Isshin came back out, knowing that they would get in huge trouble for making her cry._

"_What's wrong 'Gome?" Ichigo asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_It's just a stupid picture Kagome," Yusuke grumbled, hating it when she cried. He knew Kagome was tough for a girl, and whenever she cried he just felt so hopeless._

_Hearing this only seemed to make Kagome cry harder. Shooting the younger boy a glare, Ichigo soothingly spoke, "Come on Kagome-chan tell us what's bothering you." _

_Hiccupping, she managed to snivel out a small sorry._

"_You don't have to apologize, just tell us what's bothering you." Ichigo pleaded, watching her closely._

"_I, I just found out from my mom this morning that we're moving to Tokyo next week."_

_Surprised, Yusuke spoke, "What, you can't leave Gome-chan? Who's gonna help me prank the teacher now and beat up all those bullies?"_

_When Kagome heard this she started sobbing harder. Ichigo hit Yusuke on the side of his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Kagome, we're still family remember. You moving isn't going to change a thing."_

_Looking hopefully at the carrot top, Kagome couldn't help but let a hopeful smile cross her face. Wiping her tears she asked, "Promise?"_

"_Promise." Ichigo smiled._

"_Yea don't worry Gome-chan. Like Ichigo said, nothing's going to change." Yusuke added in, for once saying something helpful._

_**End Flashback**_

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the memory, though his smile was short live. Not long after Kagome had moved, Yusuke had moved too, to Kyoto. At first they had still managed to make time for one another but the in the end the inevitable happened, they started to drift.

He had lied that day. Kagome moving changed a lot of things. In fact, he hadn't spoken to Yusuke since his birthday and Kagome in nearly a year since he became a soul reaper. He wondered how they were doing. Hopefully he would find out this weekend.

* * *

"Hey Yusuke, hurry up man. I wanna play too," Kuwabara loudly complained, watching as Yusuke beat his high score.

"I still got two lives left Kuwabaka. Just go play some other game," Yusuke replied, still completely focused on the game in front of him. All this week he had felt something nagging him at the back of his mind and the only thing that ever managed to get his mind off the nagging were videogames.

Grumbling, Kuwabara was about to tell Yusuke off, when the loud sound of yelling reached their ears. Distracted, Yusuke looked for the source of the yells, fully intending on making them shut up. What he saw sent a smile of nostalgia on his face.

In the corner of the arcade, two young boys fought over a soccer ball, they had no doubt won from earning enough tickets, as a girl glared at the two. Seconds later she was now in possession of the ball and the two boys backed off, each scowling but neither challenging her.

Turning back to his game, Yusuke barely concentrated on the flashing screen.

_**Flashback**_

"_Carrot top is on my team Kagome." A younger version of Yusuke argued, glaring at his cousin._

"_His name isn't carrot top, it's strawberry and he's on my team midget." Kagome snapped, latching onto Ichigo's arm._

"_Hey, I have a name you know and it's not carrot top or strawberry." Ichigo angrily yelled out, only to be ignored by his two cousins who were still glaring at one another. Kuwabara and Keiko looked on at the argument in amusement. _

"_Hey, my name is not midget and I'm the birthday boy, I'm the one who just turned twelve, and I say carrot top is on my team." Yusuke bellowed, yanking Ichigo's other arm._

"_So, for my birthday you shoved cake in my face." Kagome retorted, "You already have Keiko on your team anyway while I'm stuck with Kuwabara."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked, only to be silenced by a sharp look from both Kagome and Yusuke._

_Sighing, Ichigo spoke up, "Can't I just choose a team for myself?" _

"_No!" They both shouted at the same time before continuing their glaring match._

"_Carrot top!"_

"_Strawberry!"_

_Confused, Kuwabara whispered to Keiko, "Are they arguing about his name or whose team he'll be on?" _

"_I don't know." She answered, shrugging her shoulders._

_Too engrossed with their screaming match, neither Kagome nor Yusuke noticed when they were joined by another person, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Happy birthday by the way Yusuke" _

"_Tatsuki!" Kagome squealed happily. Letting go of Ichigo, she immediately went to hug the other girl._

"_I missed you too Kagome-chan."_

"_You're just in time to play soccer. You're on my team."_

"_Hey no fair, I want Tatsuki on my team." Yusuke said also dropping Ichigo's arm._

"_Don't I feel loved?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, watching in mild amusement as Kagome and Yusuke began to argue over Tatsuki._

_**End Flashback**_

"Yo, Earth to Yusuke."

"Wha, oh." Yusuke scowled, shoving Kuwabara's hand out of his face.

"I'm out of here."

Storming out before Kuwabara could question him any further, Yusuke let out a low sigh as he made his way back to his apartment. It had been a while since he had even thought about his cousins and he felt kind of guilty.

Being a Spirit Detective took up most of his time, and it's not like he could just tell them he fought demons on a daily basis. He knew Kagome would want to believe him, but no doubt it would be way too farfetched for her to be able too. And Ichigo, he'd probably hit him over the head and say he'd been spending too much time with Kuwabara.

Reaching the apar

* * *

tment he shared with his mother, he found a letter taped to the front door. Confused he took it off and opened it, only to find an invitation to Ichigo's seventeenth birthday party for this weekend.

He had completely forgotten that Ichigo's birthday was Saturday. In fact now that he thought about it, he had forgotten Kagome's also which was over a month ago. At this he felt extremely guilty. Both Kagome and Ichigo had remembered his and though Kagome hadn't been able to see him in person, she had sent him a valuable katana that he had on the wall in his room.

Stuffing the invitation in his pocket he turned back around. If he was gonna go, he was going to need a gift for not only Ichigo but Kagome also. Better late than never and nothing short of the end of the world was going to prevent him from going to Ichigo's party. He really did miss his cousins.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Blue eyes glazed with concern, stared out the window, hoping to spot either a familiar head of orange or unruly black hair. Being a year older than both her cousins, Kagome unfortunately did not have the same recess as Ichigo and Yusuke. Ignoring her teacher, she tried not to let her worry completely overtake her._

_Six months had passed since Ichigo's mother had passed away and still he was withdrawn from the others. Some days she and Yusuke managed to get him to lighten up but when they weren't around, he reverted to this cold persona that was nothing like the Ichigo she knew. _

_Regrettably that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. The only good thing to come from Ichigo's new demeanor was that he was no longer a wimp and thus it was his job to watch over Yusuke. Who had a knack for getting himself in trouble with the older kids. He just did know when to shut his mouth even though he knew he didn't have what it took to back himself up._

"_Looking for Kurosaki-san."_

_Kagome immediately tensed up. Slowly, she turned her head to meet the gaze of her teacher. It seemed she had been caught. Blushing, she mutely nodded her head yes, ignoring her snickering classmates._

_Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, she spoke, "Kurosaki is in the principal's office where I'm afraid you'll end up Higurashi if you don't start paying attention."_

"_Ye- yes Yoshida-sempai"_

_Diligently, Kagome started to catch up on all the notes she had neglected to take earlier. When she saw that the teacher was back at the front of the room, she went back to gazing out the window, now only worried about Yusuke._

_Spotting him, she let out a low groan when she saw Yusuke arguing with a much bigger kid._

"_Yoshida-sempai may I go to the bathroom?" She asked her hand waving wildly in the air._

"_Of course Higurashi, you may go to the bathroom if you can answer these math questions."_

_She had seen Kagome's eyes wander back out the window and she did not expect the young girl to know any of the answers. Hopefully this would motivate her to pay attention._

_Taking a quick look at the board, Kagome answered, "Three, eight, and eleven."_

_Shocked, she could only nod her head._

_Taking off like a rocket, Kagome hurried to the play ground. It wasn't long before she found Yusuke and the older kid he was fighting with. Yusuke was already sporting a bloody nose and looked ready to cry. Tackling the older boy to the ground before he could land another hit on Yusuke, she started to wail on him. She hated it whenever anybody messed with her family._

_Soon she was dragged off by the boy's friend. Unwilling to back down, she kept swinging._

_Half an hour later Kagome, Yusuke, and Ichigo were all sitting side by side outside the principal's office, waiting for their parents to come pick them up. Ichigo had ended up back in there after barely getting out and arriving at the playground just in time to join Kagome in the fight._

"_Midget, you idiot, you need to learn when to shut your mouth." Ichigo glared at the smaller boy, helping Kagome bandage her bleeding knuckle._

"_Don't be so harsh." Kagome hissed in Ichigo's ear before turning her attention to Yusuke. "Strawberry has a point Yusuke. Why do you keep messing with them?"_

_Fidgeting in his seat, Yusuke reluctantly answered, "They were making fun of you guys."_

"_What?" Both Ichigo and Kagome said at the same time._

"_They always like making fun of Ichigo's orange hair and your name and blue eyes Kagome. I just can't stand it. It gets me so mad." Yusuke made a fist._

_Sighing, Kagome wrapped her free arm around Yusuke's shoulder. "Then that's our problem Yusuke. Not yours."_

"_We can take care of ourselves midget." Ichigo added._

"_But Gome-chan, I can't just sit by and listen to them make fun of you guys. You always gotta stand up for your family and friends even if you know you're gonna get hurt."_

"_Awww, you're so sweet Yusuke-kun." Kagome beamed earning a snort from Ichigo though there was a proud look in his eyes._

"_Do us a favor then midget and learn how to defend yourself. We're not always gonna be there."_

"_You three need to learn not to resort to violence." Isshin glared at the three primarily the two boys, it having been his turn to pick up the kids._

_Yusuke and Ichigo immediately tensed. They were both in big trouble. Isshin always was stricter on them, letting Kagome get away with more._

"_Kagome, what happened to your hand?"He inquired, taking her hand from his son to examine it. She would most likely need stitches._

_Ever since her own father had taken off when she was five, Kagome had always looked at Isshin as her father figure, something he was more than willing to be to the younger girl._

"_I hurt it on the other boy's mout,." She sheepishly admitted._

_Isshin let out a hearty laugh. "That's right Kagome; you don't let anybody push you around. Stay strong."_

_**End Flashback**_

Stay strong. Kagome was trying to do that now but she was getting tired, so tired. Her head dropped tiredly but Isshin's words kept her from closing her eyes. She'd get through this like she had everything else before. The others would come for her in the nick of time like they always had.

"They won't come for you miko. You are growing weaker each day and as soon as your barrier falls, you are mine."

His words fell on deaf ears. Kagome had become lost in another memory which was now the only thing that kept her going these days. One thing for sure though was when she got out of here she was definitely going to visit her cousins again.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter Two,**

**A Step Away Pt. Two**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo skimmed through his closet, looking for a decent shirt to wear other than the usual white one he wore outside of school. It was after all a "special" occasion. He let out a snort. Overlooking a few more shirts, Ichigo came to an abrupt stop. He had completely forgotten he had this. In his hands was a black dress shirt with a black sport coat hanging over it.

His father had gotten him the clothes about three years ago; he was surprised he even still had it. He had only worn it once and it was for Yusuke's funeral.

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo felt numb inside. He hadn't felt this way in five years. Without a word or a glance at any of the other mourners he left the room. He couldn't stand to be there for another second. He felt ashamed, like a coward for leaving but he could not bring himself to stay in there. It reminded him too much of the first funeral he had been to, and the pain was hard enough to bear with already. _

_Absentmindedly, he wandered around the block. He hated all the people who were out, smiling, laughing, and just being happy. It hurt knowing that he would no longer see Yusuke doing any of that. He hardly got to see him since he had moved, only once on his birthday and a few months ago when Kagome had gone missing for three days. Kami, why did life have to be so unfair?_

_His eyes taking on a hard glint, Ichigo found himself having wandered into a nearby park. Plopping down on the first bench he came across, Ichigo buried his head in his hands. Tears leaked from the tight clutches of his hands._

_Before he had a chance to wipe away his tears, an arm wrapped a comforting embrace around his shoulders and he felt his head being led to a shoulder. _

"_Go ahead and cry Ichi-kun," Kagome's soft voice whispered in his ear._

"_It hurts so much Gome. Why'd he have to die?"_

_Sighing, Kagome answered, trying not to choke up, "I know it hurts Ichigo, I'm hurting too. It feels as if it's never going to go away but time will dull the pain some. As for why, I, I really don't know. Who really does? I'm sure Kami has a reason. Yu-Yuske's death could've have been for nothing."_

_Kagome willed herself not to start crying though a few tears escaped. She had seen so much death over the last few months and now the death toll had spilled over to her own family. She had to stay strong though. For Ichigo, and her aunt. Out of everybody, they had taken Yusuke's death the hardest. _

_Back in elementary school the three of them had been inseparable but Yusuke and Ichigo always had this special bond, especially with them both being the same age and both boys. As the oldest, she had always taken it upon herself to out for Ichigo and Yusuke who were constantly getting in trouble. Though it seems she failed now. She should have been there, yelling at him to go to school like she always used to. Maybe then he wouldn't be… dead._

_Ever since turning fifteen all she seemed to cause was death. _

_**End Flashback**_

It had come as a great relief to him and Kagome to find out a month later that Yusuke wasn't really dead. He vaguely remembered almost killing his father for telling him what had happened, thinking it a cruel joke. Sighing, he placed the clothes back in the closet and drew out a light blue, button up shirt that Kagome had sent him for Christmas.

"Ichigo! Hurry up or you're gonna be late for your own party." Karin yelled, pounding on his door.

"How can I be late when the party's here?" He grumbled, opening the door and stepping out. "Besides, I didn't even want this stupid party."

Isshin hit his son over the head, earning a glare which he only shrugged off. "Don't be so ungrateful, you do have guests waiting for you."

"Yea, Yusuke's already here and he brought a few friends." Yuzu added.

"Yusuke's here? What about Kagome?" Ichigo asked, for the first time that week sounding excited.

"No, but I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later. You know her, she's always late." Isshin assured him, as he headed down the stairs.

Shaking her head, Yuzu spoke, "Actually Souta said she was sick but that she would try to make it."

"I think he was lying." Karin crossed her arms earning an elbow to her shoulder from her sister.

"Karin!"

Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well he was acting all shifty and stuff and he wouldn't let us see her." She pointed out.

"I'm sure it was just a precaution. Kagome wouldn't want to get anyone sick because of her."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ichigo started down the stairs, eager to see Yusuke. Ignoring his friends who had already arrived, he headed to the back of the room where he spotted Yusuke and four other people he did not recognize.

Yusuke had grown. He was now close to his height though he was still proud to say he was still the taller of the two and he was more muscular than Ichigo remembered him to be. His hair was slicked back and he stood nonchalantly talking with his friends. He looked pretty much the same as he always had with very few differences, physically. But something was definitely different about him.

Shaking it off, he snuck up behind him and got him in a choke hold, something he used to do a lot while he was younger. While doing so, he failed to notice as Yusuke's friends tensed up. They were not used to anyone managing to surprise them.

"Where you been midget? Haven't seen you in what, a year or two now? Don't you know how to pick up a phone, a pen?"

"Could ask the same thing of you," Yusuke scowled, getting out of Ichigo's hold. Trying to salvage his hair, he asked, "So how you been carrot top? Why've you been so busy?"

Rolling his eyes, he quickly replied with the first lie that came to mind, "Alright, and I've gotten a…a part time job that takes up most of my time."

"Same here."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and indicated to his four friends who he felt something…off with each especially the girl with blue hair.

"Really, so are these people your co-workers or what?"

"Oh right, guess I forgot to introduce them." Yusuke sheepishly replied. It had been so long since he had seen Ichigo that he had complete forgotten about the others. The last time he remembered actually hanging out with Ichigo was about three years ago now when they were searching for Kagome, who had gone missing on her birthday for about three days.

_**Flashback**_

_Sweat poured down his brow as he willed his legs to keep moving. He had gotten the news early this morning and had immediately taken the first bullet train to Tokyo and ran straight to the shrine. Desperately he hoped that he had heard his aunt wrong and it was only the bad reception at his house that had mingled up her true message._

_Not even bothering to catch his breath, Yusuke flew up the shrine steps at record speed. Reaching the top, he collided with another person and both bodies ended up in a heap on the ground._

_Groaning in pain from the hard impact, he slowly rolled off the other person._

"_Great going idiot," Ichigo wheezed out, slowly getting to his feet._

_Rolling his eyes, Yusuke ignored his comment and instead demanded, "Is it true?"_

_Sighing, Ichigo helped Yusuke to his feet before answering, "Yea, yea it is."_

"_How long?"_

"_For about two days."_

"_What! Why did they barely call us today?" Yusuke continued to yell, trying his best to quell his fear. _

"_Calm down idiot. Aunt Mariko is hysterical enough; she doesn't need you adding to her grief," Ichigo scolded._

_Scowling, Yusuke kicked the dirt in a childish way. "So what exactly happened?"_

_Back to his lackluster demeanor, Ichigo answered, "I'm not really sure. Souta was the last one to see her but all he kept babbling on about was a woman with six arms dragging Kagome down the well."_

_If the situation hadn't been so serous, Yusuke probably would have laughed._

"_Did they check the well? Have they called the police? What should we do?"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself again, calm down Yusuke." Ichigo placed both hands on each of Yusuke's shoulder._

"_My dad's staying here with Aunt Mariko. He wants us to look around Tokyo and find out if anybody's seen her or knows anything."_

_Nodding his head, Yusuke followed him down the shrine steps. _

_They had traveled all around Tokyo, searching for any sign of their older cousin. They questioned her friends and beat up quite a few gangs. But they had come up with nothing. And by the time they had gone back to the shrine the sun was almost down and Isshin had been outside waiting for them._

_Hurriedly, both boys ran to him. _

_Ichigo asked, "Have you found anything?"_

"_You both boys can relax, Kagome's taking a bath now."_

_Visibly Yusuke and Ichigo relaxed, though Ichigo still looked a bit tense._

"_What happened?"_

"_I'm not real sure but Souta and grandpa Higurashi looked in the well again and there she was." Isshin said before letting out a hollow laugh._

"_Can we go see her?"_

_Shaking his head, he answered, "I don't think that would be a very good idea. Though physically she's fine apart a few cuts and bruises, she must've hit her head pretty hard. She was spurting some outrageous story. I think it's best if we come back tomorrow, she needs her rest."_

_Reluctantly both boys agreed._

"_C'mon Yusuke, you can stay with us tonight." Isshin wrapped an arm around both boys, leading them off the shrine grounds._

_**End Flashback**_

"This is Shuichi Minamino," He pointed to a tall red head with long hair.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san."

"The short dude next to him is Hiei." He introduced next, ignoring the lethal glare sent his way by the boy's red eyes. He said nothing and gave no sign of acknowledging that he had even been introduced.

"Botan."

A girl with blue hair and pink eyes shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday."

"Uhh thanks."

"And you remember Kuwabara right?"

"Faintly," Ichigo replied, shaking the hand he offered.

"You guys, this is my cousin Ichigo Kurosaki." who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Ichigo, who are these people?" Orohime inquired, popping out of nowhere behind him, Chad and the others right behind her, looking on with curiosity.

"Wha, oh yea. I guess I forgot to introduce my friends also."

"Smooth." Yusuke snorted, shoving his cousin in a playful manor.

Shoving him back, Ichigo retorted, "Like you're really one to talk midget."

"Hey I'm almost as tall as you now carrot top."

"Stop calling me that or everyone's gonna find out about the time Kagome…" Ichigo managed to get out before being interrupted by Yusuke.

"You stop calling me that or I'll tell everyone about that time you and Kagome skipped school and went to the mall. You know what day I'm talking about." He smirked, shoving him again.

Soon a shoving match began which escalated to more. Yusuke was the one to throw the first punch to which Ichigo immediately retaliated with one of his own. Luckily before the fight could become a full out brawl, Isshin had both boys by the ear.

"Orohime the idiot to my left is Yusuke Urameshi, my nephew and Ichigo's cousin. Yusuke, these are Ichigo's friends, Orohime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki but I'm sure you remember her. She did always use to beat you and Ichigo up."

"Yusuke huh? You sure look different from the scrawny wimp I used to know," Tatsuki remarked, poking him on the chest.

"Tatsuki, that's _the_ Yusuke Urameshi." Keigo all but yelled, pulling her away from the notorious punk.

She rolled her eyes. "He just said that."

"No, he's the number on punk at Sarayahiki High"

"Aww, the midget's grown up and has gotten a reputation beyond himself," Ichigo snickered.

"Whatever, I bet I can still beat him up," Tatsuke proudly proclaimed.

"As if." Yusuke scoffed. "Like you said earlier, I'm not that scrawny wimp anymore."

Tatsuki tested his words. Throwing a punch that she was sure to hit, Yusuke expertly dodged it as if it were nothing. Her eyes narrowing, she tried again, only to miss, again though this time Yusuke had managed to catch her fist.

"Alright that's enough with the fighting." Isshin once again stepped in.

"Yeah the food's ready." Yuzu chipped in.

* * *

Three hours later the party was still going strong. It wasn't one of those parties that were filled to the brim with strangers breaking your stuff or excessively loud music but it was filled with all of Ichigo's friends and family, well almost all of his family. And at the party Ichigo didn't even want he found himself actually having a lot of fun though he and Yusuke were anxious for one more guest to arrive.

"Kagome's always running late but never this bad," Yusuke remarked, looking wistfully to the door.

"Tell me about it. She'll spend an hour lecturing us about being late but she can't even practice what she preaches." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"You idiot both realize that if she arrives and you're both talking about her, she'll kill you." Tatsuki grinned.

Both boys immediately went pale.

"Who is this Kagome person you guys keep talking about?" Rukia inquired. Faintly she recalled hearing the name Kagome before though it was an uncommon name it was probably no big deal. After all she only knew old legends and things she learned at Ichigo's school.

"She's our older cousin." Ichigo answered.

"Kagome, I'm sure I've learned that name somewhere before." Keigo mused. Like Rukia he had heard the name Kagome before only from a different source.

"Your cousin wouldn't happen to be Kagome Higurashi, would it," Mizuiro asked.

Confused, Yusuke demanded, "Yea why?"

"The Kagome Higurashi. The girl from Tokyo who has had so many illnesses that she should be dead by now."

Chad raised an eyebrow, having heard of her also.

"Sick?"

"I'm Kagome's doctor and she hasn't come to see me," Isshin spoke up, his face taking on a concerned look. Surely they would've brought Kagome to him if she were sick.

"Actually I heard she wasn't sick at all but she's dating some ringleader of some gang and she's even joined them herself."

"That's crazy. Kagome would never join any gang." Yusuke glared at Keigo, looking ready to hurt the other boy.

"Hey I'm just repeating what I heard man."

"Well then stop repeating it," Yusuke said through clenched teeth, brandishing his fists threateningly.

"Relax Yusuke. I'm sure Kagome will dispel any rumors about her when she gets here." Isshin tried to assure his hot-headed nephew.

At that moment there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Yuzu announced, leaving the room. Seconds later she returned with Souta and only Souta.

"Sorry I'm late but I missed the bullet train. My mom and Kagome said they're sorry they couldn't make it," he sheepishly spoke, blushing heavily especially since all eyes were focused on him. "Oh and happy birthday Ichigo."

"Thanks but where's Kagome." Ichigo approached his younger cousin.

At this, Souta seemed to stiffen. "She was feeling very sick and she just didn't have the strength to get out of bed. She's very sorry she couldn't make it."

Like his sister, Souta was a bad lair.

"That's okay. Yusuke and I will take the bullet train back with you." Ichigo calmly responded, trying to hide his suspicion.

"Wha-what? That, that's probably not a very good idea; she, she wouldn't want to get you guys sick." He somehow managed to stutter out.

"It's been over a year since we've seen her, I'm sure we'll be glad to risk the health hazard."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at Ichigo's approach.

"Listen up shrimp we're going whether you like it or not."

"You can't."

"And why not?"

Head hung low, Souta was about to answer when Isshin suddenly spoke. "Why don't we take this upstairs?"

Nodding their heads, Yusuke, Ichigo and Isshin led Souta upstairs away from curious eyes.

They led him to Ichigo's room. Souta felt like hyperventilating, he was outnumbered and out muscled. Souta knew they wouldn't do anything but the two were still pretty scary especially when they were mad which they both were. They wanted answers and they were dead set on getting them.

He didn't know if he could keep lying, or even if he wanted to. He was tired of keeping Kagome's secret and tired of worrying. Kagome had never been gone as long as she currently was. When the door was shut he waited for someone other than himself to start speaking. He didn't have to wait long.

"Souta, what's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know," He admitted, staring intently at his feet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Kagome was going to kill him, if she was alright that was.

"You don't know?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"I do but I don't really."

"What?"

Finally looking up to meet their gaze, the others saw that his eyes were rimmed with tears and he cracked. He admitted everything, the truth as to why she went missing three years ago and to all that he knew.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three,**

**A Step Away Pt. Three**

**

* * *

**

"Here drink this miko," Kagura ordered as she placed a small cup of water to Kagome's lips. "The time is almost here and you will need your strength."

For a brief second Kagome's eyes met Kagura's and in that second an understanding passed between the two women. Breaking the contact, Kagome gulped down the water. It felt wondrous against her parched throat. She had forgotten the last time she had, had anything to drink.

Not long after being imprisoned here she had struck up a deal with the wind witch and her sister, Kanna, who both wished to be freed from Naraku's grasp. In exchange for helping them, Kagura was to help her escape along with Kohaku.

"Kohaku will try and bring you some food later but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. She was thankful enough that she had gotten the water.

"Don't falter, even for a second miko. He will sense it and he will use it against you." Kagura warned before taking her leave.

With sad eyes Kagome watched her take off. She was the only one she could remotely call a friend in this place. She had lost count of how long she had been in this horrid place but she desperately missed her friends. She missed fighting with InuYasha, playing with Shippo, her talks with Sango and as crazy as it sounded she even missed Miroku's groping. All those things had integrated into her life and become routine to her. She wanted that routine back.

She also wanted her family back. Being in this place had forced Kagome to remember things she never should've forgotten. Leading a double life was a hard task but she thought she could handle it when in actuality she couldn't. Without realizing it, Kagome had given up a lot more than she had bargained for being in the past. But it was her fault and her responsibility to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She couldn't just shy away from that.

Kagome shook away those thoughts. Now wasn't really a good time for that. She needed to keep her spirits up and be prepared for anything. After all, Kagura hadn't warned her for nothing.

As far as her situation went, it actually brought up a memory that she wasn't quite too fond of but in a way, it did help give her strength.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't see why we need a babysitter, we're both eight." Yusuke loudly complained to Isshin, his mother having dropped him off at the Kurosaki's an hour ago._

"_Yea besides, Kagome's only a year older than us." Ichigo agreed, glaring at his father. _

_Despite their harsh glares and protests, Isshin started laughing. Calming himself down, he answered, "True but she's also more mature than you. Besides your Aunt Mariko is busy with Souta, Yuzu, and Karin and I'll only be gone for an hour, two hours tops. And if you behave, I promise Tatsuke can come over later."_

"_Why should we care, she's nothing but a dumb girl?"_

_Isshin started laughing again. If he kept up like this, Yusuke would not make it through the night._

"_You forget Yusuke that Kagome's a girl also. A girl who can and will hit you hard if she hears you say that." Isshin warned._

"_A little late for that." Ichigo snickered as he pointed to the open door where Kagome stood._

"_Well, I'll see you three soon and Kagome, don't hurt him too bad." Isshin threw the girl a wink before taking off._

_Kagome waited until Isshin was gone before smacking Yusuke on the head._

"_Now that, that's settled, I'm going to be watching Sailor Moon." She announced, already heading to the living room_

"_No fair Gome. Ichigo and I were gonna watch Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yusuke yelled._

"_No way. I'm the babysitter and I say we're watching Sailor Moon." Kagome stuck her tongue out at the younger boy._

"_But that's not fair." This time it was Ichigo who was complaining. _

"_Tough cookies strawberry. I'm watching Sailor Moon."_

_Glaring at her retreating form, both boys knew better than to continue argue with her._

"_C'mon Yusuke let's go to my room. I'll show you the new cards I got."_

_Nodding his head, Yusuke followed Ichigo up the stairs._

_Half an hour later and things were quiet. Too quiet for Kagome's liking. Yusuke and Ichigo were quite loud when they were together._

_When the credits started rolling, she decided to have a look around and see what they were up to. Heading down the hallway she didn't get far for the hallway closet door was wide open with all the pillows and blankets Isshin normally kept for guest strewn all over the floor._

_Shaking her head in a disapproving manor, Kagome proceeded to put the contents back up. She'd get after Ichigo and Yusuke later. However before she could finish putting all the stuff back up she was suddenly pushed into the closet, the door quickly following suit along with the sound of the lock clicking._

_Figuring out what had happened, Kagome began pounding on the door. She hated the dark. _

"_Midget! Strawberry! You better let me out right now!"_

_The only response she got in return was loud snickering._

_**End Flashback**_

She had been stuck in that closet until Isshin finally got home an hour later, and at first Yusuke and Ichigo claimed that it had been worth it until they finally saw Kagome's tear streaked face.

She had always hated dark places when she was younger and she still did fear the dark. Now she was in the darkest place she knew of, perhaps even darker than hell but she had managed to get through that hour, which back then had seemed like forever, in a place she was deathly afraid of and she'd survive this.

* * *

Orohime grew concerned. Ichigo, Isshin and Yusuke had been upstairs with Souta for quite a long while. Tatsuki had tried to assure her that everything was fine but she looked tense while doing so. Keigo and Mizsuiro had already left though everyone else remained, including Yusuke's strange friends. Perhaps they felt the same unease. Something big was definitely going on.

"Hey does something feel off to you guys or is it just me," Uryuu whispered to Orohime.

"It's not just you," Rukia answered, her eyes focused on the girl with blue hair or Botan as Yusuke had introduced her. She knew without a doubt that she had seen her before, but where?'

Elbowing Renji to get his attention, she asked, "Doesn't that Botan girl look familiar to you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, she kinda does."

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from the short one or the one with red hair." Chad added, having overheard their conversation.

At this Hiei's ear twitched and he turned to glare at the much taller boy. But before he could comment, something caught everyone's attention. On guard, the Spirit Detectives rushed outside followed by Ichigo's friends.

All who went outside were stunned. Yusuke's friends by the hollow and Ichigo's by the demon.

"Is that a demon?" Chad asked unbelievingly.

Rukia slowly nodded her head. "It is but demons are usually dealt with by the…by the Spirit Detectives."

Realization had suddenly hit both Renji and Rukia as they snapped their head in Yusuke's friend's direction, meeting Kurama and Botan's gazes who had also realized just who they were.

Quickly snapping out of their shock, there was a hollow and a demon to take care of after all, both sides prepared to attack.

* * *

Ichigo and Yusuke could not believe what they had just heard, their brains going in overdrive. Souta had to be lying, he just had to there. There was absolutely no way Kagome Higurashi, their sometimes naïve and too trusting cousin who was like an older sister to them, could be a time traveler. A time traveling miko who traveled to Feudal Era Japan and battled demons, pacified ghosts and searched for the shards of something called the Shikon no Tama.

What was a miko anyway? Yusuke was gonna find out, right after he confronted Koenma about this. He had to know what was going on.

"Yeah right, there are no such things as demons." Ichigo snorted.

At this Yusuke let out a nervous laugh. "Ri-right and there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Uhh, right," Ichigo agreed, sharing the same nervous look as his cousin.

"What are you talking about Ichigo? Of course ghosts and demons both exist. You especially should know about the ghosts." Kon popped his head out of nowhere.

Yusuke and Souta's jaw dropped. That little stuffed lion did not just talk. Stuff animals can't talk. Both Yusuke and Souta had seen weird things but this was a new one for both. And what did he say about Ichigo and ghosts?

"Kon," Ichigo growled, seizing hold of the small lion and proceeding to throttle it.

"Wow and I thought gramps had weird stuff," Souta murmured quietly to himself.

About to question Ichigo now, Yusuke suddenly felt the familiar presence of a demonic energy along with Ichigo and the hollow's presence.

Without thinking about the other, they each ran outside, Ichigo still carrying Kon leaving behind an unusually quiet Isshin and a confused Souta.

Throughout Souta's story, Isshin had remained silent, taking in every detail of his story. He had heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama during his time as a Soul Reaper, nearly everyone had but he had trouble believing the miko from the story was his own niece. He had always known there was something special about Yusuke and Kagome. They had spiritual powers similar to Ichigo's but different in their own right.

Isshin had long figured that Yusuke was a Spirit Detective thanks to Botan but Kagome the miko of the Shikon no Tama, a well known legend. Now that caught him completely off guard.

The hollow was more intent on attacking the Spirit Detectives and vice versa with the demon and the Soul Reapers. Neither side could land a hit mainly in part due to those who were useless in the fight. Being spiritually aware only took you so far.

"Damn it, you _Spirit Detectives_ need to stay out of the way." Renji glared, pushing past Hiei to attack the hollow straight on.

"It's you idiots that need to stay out of the way and leave this to those who actually know what they're doing," Hiei coldly retorted, tripping him.

"Hiei! You're supposed to be fighting the demon, not the Soul Reapers. Let them do their job so you can do yours," Botan scolded.

Glaring at the scene, Rukia commented. "You should learn to keep him on a leash."

"Likewise, Kurama shot back.

Before a fight could escalate between them, a ray of blue light suddenly flew by hitting the demon right between its eyes, killing it instantly. And in one swift and precise move, Ichigo had attacked the hollow and killed it just as quickly as Yusuke had done.

Both boys ignored the questioning glances from each side as Ichigo followed Yusuke to Botan. There were too many unanswered questions.

"Botan take me to Koenma now!" Yusuke demanded.

In the three years she had known him, Botan had never seen Yusuke quite like this before. Without protest or questions she did what he asked her to, well demanded. In her nervousness she ended up making the portal too big and all who were outside ended up in Spirit World, in Koenma's empty office.

"I'll go get Koenma," She quickly announced before hurrying off.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked, taking a look around in curiosity along with Chad, Orohime, Uryuu and Tatsuki.

"It's the Spirit World." Renji scowled.

"Spirit World," Uryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Technically there are three worlds. The Spirit World, the Demon World and the Human World," Rukia listed.

"Where does the Soul Society fit in?"

"It's part of the Spirit World," Renji answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yusuke was now lost. "Soul Society, what the hell is that? And what was that other thing that attacked us?"

"That was a hollow Yusuke," Kurama spoke up. "And Soul Society is full of Soul Reapers who deal with them."

"Soul Reapers? What the hell have you been doing Ichigo?"

"Could ask you the same thing, demons?" He scoffed.

Before Yusuke could reply, the doors to Koenma's office were sudden throw open and in stepped Koenma, Botan, Byakuya, and Yoruichi.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four,**

**A Breath Away**

**

* * *

**

Learning your supposedly normal cousins lived double lives similar to your own came as quite the shocker. Ichigo and Yusuke had distanced themselves from the rest of their family, not only because of their lack of time but in order to keep them safe, only to now learn that their lives were just as dangerous if not more so.

"Please tell me that I'm trapped in some megalomaniac demon's crazy illusion and that there really is no such thing as Soul Society, Soul Reapers, magical wells and jewels." Yusuke groaned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his cousin's behavior. Some things never did change. "I'm even more surprised you know what a megalomaniac is."

Yusuke sent him a sharp look.

"Yeah, I mean come on demons." Tatsuki voiced her thoughts, Chad and Uryuu agreeing.

"You'd think people who deal with the paranormal everyday would be a little more accepting." Yoruichi snorted.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Ichigo sent a pointed look to both her and Byakuya.

It was Yoruichi who answered. "Let's just say we have a few personal reasons for being here."

"So this Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke and Ichigo's older cousin really is the famed miko from the legends." Kurama took a step forward, his words drawing the attention from Yusuke and Ichigo.

"Legend? Kagome. No way." Yusuke spurted out, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama spoke.

"Your cousin is the legendary priestess of the Shikon no Tama." Botan finished.

Spirit Detectives, demons, three worlds, time travel, and a sacred jewel, none of this fazed Ichigo as it had Yusuke. What had mattered to him were Souta's story and her missing for far longer than usual.

"Legend or not, Souta told us that Kagome was missing. I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing."

"I'm with Ichigo toddler. We gotta help her." Yusuke took a step beside him.

"It's not as simple as that Yusuke." Koenma gave a heavy sigh.

"What's not that simple about it? You send us to the past. We find Kagome, and help her kill this Naraku person," Yusuke continued to argue.

Feeling the onslaught of a terrible headache emerging, Koenma soothingly rubbed circles on his temple before replying, "You don't get it Yusuke. There's…"

"What's not to get?" This time it was Ichigo interrupting.

"Idiots," Byakuya coolly stated and instantly all eyes were on him. "The miko was sent back to the past for a reason and you guys could disrupt the whole timeline and completely change the past, the present and the future."

"But she was just sent to the past to collect the jewel, so what if we help her with that?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's it. She didn't just do that." This time it was Yoruichi who spoke.

"What did she do?" Orohime asked eager to hear more just like everyone else in the room.

Before any of the others who actually knew the answer to her question could answer, George who had entered the room during Yusuke's outburst interrupted, "Maybe they can go."

Byakuya was the first to respond. "What are you talking about ogre?"

Flushing under all the attention that he was now under, he managed to stutter out, "Well you see, I, I've read up on a lot of legends and I happen to know the legend of the Shikon Priestess very well and you see there's a part that mentions four strange warriors as strange as the priestess herself who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A few variations even mention that two of them were related to the priestess herself."

A thought suddenly hit Ichigo and a broad grin broke out on his face. "That means that if we don't go, we could be disrupting the timeline, ruining the past therefore also ruining the present and future."

His grin matching his cousin's, Yusuke continued, "So we have no choice but to go."

* * *

Hours later after a few more protests and arguing, Yusuke and Ichigo found themselves standing in front of the Goshinboku along with Kurama, Botan and Chad. All four were wearing traditional fighting garbs on the sengoku era. Chad and Kurama had been chosen by Ichigo and Yusuke to tag along and find Kagome. The others were still in Koenma's office discussing why the hallows and demons were apparently working together now.

Both cousins were apprehensive though they each hid it well.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo broke the silence.

"Yeah how are we getting to the past? Are we going through the well or what?" Yusuke bombarded Botan with question.

Botan started to explain. "Apparently the well only seems to work for InuYasha and Kagome. Koenma has arranged for a different mode of transportation for you four."

"Then how are we gonna get there and why are we here at the shrine?" Yusuke interrupted.

Sending him a glare, Botan continued. "As I was saying, Koenma has a different means for sending you into the past and we're here at the Goshinboku, Yusuke because we needed something that was connected to the past."

"You mean gramps wasn't lying and this dumb tree really is over five hundred years old."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo hit Yusuke over the head.

"Shut up idiot and let her finish."

"Thank you for that Ichigo." Botan sent him an appreciative nod. "Now Koenma had delegated the task of getting you four to the past to me," As she said this, the pink eyed, blue haired spirit guide pulled out two rusty looking daggers along with a silver ring from the backpack she had been carrying. "Now…"

Yusuke once again interrupted. "What are those for?"

A small grin on his face, Kurama spoke, "You know if you keep interrupting she's never going to be able to explain anything."

A scowl on his face, Yusuke crossed his arms and let out a grunt but otherwise didn't respond.

Taking that as her cue, Botan continued what she had been doing. Holding up the daggers so they could get a better look at each, Botan handed one to Ichigo and Yusuke.

"Koenma went through a lot of trouble to get these so you better not lose them, Yusuke."

Glaring at her and a snickering Ichigo and Kurama, Yusuke reluctantly took one of the daggers, Ichigo taking the other.

"So how do these things work?" Chad asked, looking over Ichigo's shoulder to get a better look at the ancient looking dagger. The hilt and blade was covered in what looked to be an inch of rust but he could faintly make out jewels encrusted on the hilt.

"I'll get to that in just a moment Chad." Botan gave him a smile before turning to Ichigo.

"Hey that's not fair. I ask a question and I get hit. He asks one and he gets a smile. That's bull." Yusuke whined, earning several rolls of the eyes from his friends and his cousin.

"As I was saying, Koenma also has something special for you, Ichigo. It's the only working prototype we have so please do not lose or destroy it."

And with that Botan handed Ichigo the plain silver ring.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion he nonetheless slipped on the ring. He instantly felt something different. It was the same feeling as when he left his body only slightly different. Staring down at his hands he noticed he was in his Spirit Reaper uniform and he had his zanpakuto.

"The ring was specifically designed for you Ichigo. As you can tell it transforms you to your soul reaper form without the need for Kon and you can be seen by anyone. Koenma had his best scientist working on it."

"Could you thank him for me," Ichigo replied, examining his new ring more.

"You can thank him by helping your cousin save the past. Now Ichigo, Yusuke those daggers I gave you may look alike but they are completely different. Ichigo your dagger will take you to the past while Yusuke, yours will take y'all back to the future."

"Sounds simple enough but how exactly does it work Botan?" Kurama asked.

"That leads us back to why we are here. We needed something that was connected to the past and as far as we know the Bone Eaters Well and the Goshinboku have been around for over five hundred years. Ichigo take your dagger and run it down the Goshinboku." She ordered.

A bit skeptical Ichigo nonetheless did what he was told. A rip instantaneously formed in the Goshinboku. There was a bright blue light and suddenly Ichigo felt someone push him and he fell through. It was if he was completely weightless, almost as if he could fly. Idly he wandered if this was how Kagome felt.

Seconds later he came crashing. He landed with a loud thud on his stomach soon followed by someone else landing right next to him. He couldn't tell who it was and before he even had a chance to look someone landed right on top of him and he felt the air leave his lungs.

"Get off me." He managed to grunt out before rolling over, sending the other person off of him.

"Sorry about that," Yusuke mumbled getting to his feet as everyone else were.

Accepting his cousin's apology, Ichigo took a look around. They were in what looked to be the heart of a forest and the portal they had fallen through was gone. Taking a closer look at the ancient tree he noticed that it was a lot younger looking, smaller too but still the biggest tree around.

"Which way should we start heading?" Chad was the first to speak when they were done surveying the area. Everything appeared to have a serene look to it though he could sense the unrest in the forest. It unnerved him and he could tell it had the same affect on Yusuke, Ichigo, and Kurama.

"Koenma mentioned something about her always meeting at a nearby village," Yusuke answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yea he also said something about finding an old lady called Keade. She should have some information," Ichigo added already leading the group down a worn path.

"We should also be looking for a half-dog demon, InuYasha I believe his name is." Kurama said, remembering more of what Koenma had told them. "He also mentioned something about him being her constant travel companion, the only other person able to get through the well and according to Souta he's her boyfriend or rather was at one point."

"What?" Yusuke and Ichigo sputtered out at the same time.

"Your cousin is eighteen Yusuke and according to the legends she was sought after by many, in more than one sense."

Both cousins were seemed stricken by this news. They had always seen their older cousin as an older sister. One who used to always look out for them, help them when needed, and more than happy than to knock some sense into them.

Kurama and Chad had to choke back a laugh. The expressions on their faces were purely comical.

"Yeah, right," Ichigo vaguely responded, his mind still off in another place.

He was abruptly brought back to reality when a large boomerang went flying by, knocking down a few trees that had been right in front of them. Moments later a small tornado appeared in the distance, getting closer and closer.

* * *

Something was happening, Kagome could feel it. Whether good or bad she didn't quite know but one thing she did was that today was going to be the day. Kagome Higurashi was going to escape Naraku's grasp along with Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. She and Kagura had originally conspired to escape whenever Naraku was preoccupied rather than his human night seeing as how he was always under heavy guard then and there were twice as many demons keeping watch over her. But she could feel it in her bones that today was going to be the day.

She let herself smirk. As tired and worn out as she had been since being kidnapped, Kagome had never felt so rejuvenated in her life. Indolently she wondered if she was starting to lose it she had after all been trapped here for quite a while with only herself for company.

She felt so giddy now.

Biting her lip down to keep from laughing aloud, Kagome tried to keep her emotions under control. She didn't want Naraku to suspect anything after all. Instead she concentrated on picking the locks of her shackles; she had done it before to make sure she could but had at once locked it again to keep Naraku from changing them.

Yusuke had been the one to teach her to pick locks when they were younger. She'd never really used it before and she had only learned to please the younger boy. She'd have to thank the midget later when she got out.

She was a bit rusty but hearing the faint click of the lock was music to her ears.

Now approached the hardest task she had faced since beiing here, waiting. She had faith in her abilities that she'd be able to escape. Over the last few years she had finally started training and honing her miko powers. She still wasn't at Kikyo's level but she wasn't that far behind either. Sango had taught her a few tricks of the demon slayers trade whilst Miroku and Keade taught her how to control and channel her miko powers.

Luckily she wasn't kept waiting long. Naraku soon appeared along with Kohaku and Kagura. The Shikon no Tama was with him as it always was, and it was placed where his heart should have been if he had ever had one. She had to bite her cheeks to keep from smiling. Everything was falling right into place. After she was sure she had complete control over herself, Kagome's blue eyes met Naraku's red ones.

He was smirking as if he had already won.

"You are weak miko and though your barrier is still keeping those with an ounce of demonic blood out, I have found a way around that."

"Really now," She arched an eyebrow. "Do tell Naraku or should I say Onigumo."

At the mention of his human name Naraku's eyes flared a deep scarlet as his smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"Impudent wench, you dare mock me?"

"Well seeing as how I just did I would say yeah," She quipped back taking joy at the look rage that was etched onto his face. Two years ago she wouldn't have dared be so upfront with the evil hanyou.

"I would hold your tongue miko especially as seeing how I hold all the cards."

"And what cards might they be?"

At this, he let his usual cold smirk adorn his face as Kagome involuntarily let out a shudder. "Now tell me Kagome how would your slayer friend feel if she were to find out that her darling baby brother, her only surviving relative, were to kill her best friend and himself because said best friend couldn't keep her insolent mouth shut."

Kagome wanted to call him a bastard but wisely she remained quiet, feeling even worse when she saw his eyes flash triumphantly.

"Now that you know your place, remove the barrier miko."

Without hesitation she did what she was told, ignoring the look Kagura sent her. Naraku needed to think he was still in control.

"Now, Kagome, you and your pathetic group have been a thorn in my side for way too long and tonight it all ends. Without their precious miko to keep them together they've already fallen apart but once they hear word of your death, they'll be finished for good."

Glaring Kagome had finally had enough. Acting fast, faster than what should have been possible for someone in her situation she was on her feet and had managed to close the space between her and Naraku. Her fist channeling her purification ki, she grabbed for the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

"This forest is off limits. Who are you and state your business here?" Sango glared at the trespassers. Her Hirakotsu was back in hand and Kouga was standing right beside her. As always she was distrustful of any strangers but with the way things had been over the last two months, she needed an outlet (other than InuYasha) for her frustration.

Ever since Kagome had disappeared things had been strained in their group, especially when Kikyo had been invited to join their group without hers or Miroku's knowledge. So when Kouga had asked to join them, offering his help in finding "his woman", Sango had instantly taken the wolf demon up on his offer.

The one with bright orange hair and black hakamas took a step forward and answered.

"My name is Ichigo and my friends and I hadn't realized that this forest was off limits. We were only looking for someone."

Kouga snorted, not believing a word.

"Everyone around knows the forest is off limits."

"Well we're not from around here."

This time it was the one with the oddly slicked back hair who spoke. He was glaring at them, ready for a fight.

Kouga grinned, showing off his canines. It had been a while since his last fight and though this human wouldn't last long, he felt the urge to sink his claws into some flesh.

In response the boy took a step forward. It looked like he had the same thing on his mind, stupid human. As they sized each other up, Ichigo spoke again, pulling the other boy by the scruff of his neck behind him in the process, trying to steer clear of a fight. They had more important matters to deal with.

"Listen we don't want to fight you. We're only looking for a nearby village with some old lady called Keade in it."

Sango stiffened. Raising her Hirakotsu in a defensive stance she once again questioned, "What do you want with Keade?"

"You know her then?"

"Maybe. Now what do you want with Keade and I'm not going to ask again." She once again warned, eyeing the newcomers warily. It was odd but two of them felt familiar. She had never seen them before and it was obvious that three of them were foreigners or at least appeared to be.

"We just want to talk to her. Supposedly she knows something about the person we're looking for. Please, she means a lot to us, the person we're looking for."

Sango was sold. She could both hear and see the sincerity in his voice and suddenly she thought of Kagome. Kagome would've helped the moment they said they were looking for someone.

She lowered her Hirakotsu, ignoring Kouga's questioning glance.

"C'mon I'll take you to Keade's. But I'm warning you now one wrong move and it'll be your last."

"What! We're taking them with us?" Kouga started to protest

"They've done nothing wrong. We should at least hear them out."

"Not a chance in hell. They can't be trusted. I mean look at them, especially the one with black hair."

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, his temper getting the best of him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought mutt demons at least had heightened senses, shouldn't you be able to tell if we're lying."

Kouga started to growl.

"I'm a wolf demon dumbass and don't you dare ever call me that again."

And with that he launched himself at Yusuke. Kurama swiftly intervened by wrapping vines around Kouga's legs. Thanks to the jewel shards, he escaped just as quickly as he had been captured.

It was then that Sango really took notice of the red head. He felt demonic in fact so did the one with the black hair and though Kagome may have taken a chance, she knew better. Raising her Hirakotsu once more, she was suddenly blocked by the largest boy of the four. She hadn't even seen him holding a weapon, most definitely not the huge looking shield that was now on his arm.

Doing a back flip and leaving her Hirakotsu, Sango pulled out her katana. She wasn't the only one who pulled out her sword. Ichigo was now sporting a huge sword, about the same size of Tetsaiga. Feeling a bit concerned about being out numbered, Sango was glad to see InuYasha and Kikyo suddenly arrive for the first time in months.

At the arrival of the two, Sango noted how Ichigo and the boy fighting Kouga suddenly froze but only for a second. It was if they had recognized Kikyo. Maybe it was her they had been searching for. Kikyo was after all a well known priestess even when she was dead.

"Wind Scar," InuYasha yelled, uncaring if he hit Kouga but careful from hitting Sango. Nobody had been hit. The foreigners had regrouped whilst he and Kikyo stood beside Sango and the wolf.

"You're InuYasha are you not?" Kurama wasted no time in getting down to business. He could sense the anxiety coming from Ichigo and Yusuke, and he too was curious about the woman who seemed to have captured their attention.

Before InuYasha had a chance to respond a familiar presence abruptly swept over them followed by another, one that was all too familiar to Sango, InuYasha, Kouga, and Kikyo but unfamiliar to Ichigo, Yusuke, Kurama, and Chad. And as soon as it had happened it was gone and in no time all eight were running, headed straight in the direction they had felt Kagome.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five,**

**Losin' My Faith Today**

**

* * *

**

Power swirled around the two figures, destroying everything around them. Kagura had fled long ago taking Kohaku with her and it was safe to assume Kanna was with her wherever she had escaped to though at the moment neither Kagome nor Naraku really cared. Both were fixated on each another, trying to out-due the other as the the ancient feud between demon and miko continued, bringing them back to the even older feud with good versus evil.

Kagome had finally managed to do what they hadn't been able to since Kikyo gave away her half of the Shikon no Tama though Naraku was not about to let her just walk away with his precious jewel. Thinking fast, he erected a barrier around the two of them, keeping her there with him and as much as he didn't want to admit it he could slowly feel his power waning as she purified the jewel. He could feel himself losing control of his subordinates, Kagura and Kanna included. It wouldn't be long before his barrier fell, both of them. He needed to act quickly if he was going to keep his power and the jewel.

For the second time since her battle begun against Naraku three years ago, Kagome saw fear in the cold hearted, hanyou's eyes and that alone lent her strength to keep battling him. But as his demonic aura swirled and clashed with her miko powers, she felt herself tiring and she was unsure of how long she could keep this up.

And that was when it happened. Whilst both Naraku and Kagome were tiring from using so much energy, the demon from legends, the one who had helped create the Shikon no Tama now stood behind Naraku as the legendary miko Midoriko stood behind Kagome. Both thought they were losing it as to what they were witnessing.

It was then the jewel started to break and before they knew it, the jewel was in two pieces.

Still in a state of shock, Naraku still had the presence of mind to flee before he lost anything else and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Kagome, like Naraku, was still in shock but all she was capable of doing was looking at her half of the jewel and smile before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

A million thoughts were racing through Ichigo's mind. It was still hard to believe that, that huge surge of power had indeed come from Kagome but there was no mistaking her aura no matter how much it had changed over the years.

Pushing his legs to go faster through the dense brush of trees, he stole a quick glance over at Yusuke. He wore the same, determined look on his face as himself and he had to wonder if he was thinking the same thing. More than likely he assumed so. Ichigo knew that they both saw Kagome as an older sister. She had always been there for them when they were growing up and though she was only a year older she had always assumed responsibility for them and their antics and would act more like a mother. It was annoying at times but they were both glad she had been there.

Looking over at who he guessed were Kagome's allies from this era, Ichigo could easily read the concerned and hopeful looks they all shared. Well not all of them. It was the priestess who looked so much like their cousin that remained indifferent. There was something off about her along with something ominously familiar that had nothing to do with her appearance. As if sensing his gaze, her gray eyes met Ichigo's and a chill suddenly went up his spine. He would definitely have to keep an eye on her.

For the time being he focused his attention back on the path he was running. He didn't know where he was but he knew he was going in the right direction. It wasn't long before they reached the spot they knew Kagome had at one point been.

It was as if a bomb had gone off and wiped out a whole section of the forest, leaving an enormous crater. Debris was everywhere along with the remnants of what he surmised had once been a building. With how bad the wreckage looked, it was hard to be sure.

"Damn it, we're too late!" InuYasha cursed as he let Kikyo climb off his back.

"Apparently not by long," Kurama thought aloud as he scooped up a handful of dirt before letting it slowly slip through his fingers. "This damage was done recently. Possibly not even an hour before we arrived here."

"And the two auras we felt, well the familiar one took off to the west and I can't tell where the other one went. I kinda wish Kuwabara was here. He's a lot better at this." Yusuke spoke, his eyes darting in back and forth between the wreckage before him.

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Kikyo asked.

"And who is it that you're looking for," Sango spoke up as she raised her Hirakotsu, ready to use if necessary.

"Oh so now you're going to hear us out," Ichigo sarcastically responded, raising a perfectly arched, skeptical eyebrow.

"Watch your mouth punk," InuYasha threateningly said. He didn't know the newcomers and neither did he want to. He didn't like the look of them and one whiff of the foreigners he could tell that they would be trouble.

"I can defend myself InuYasha," Sango spat out, sending him a glare before letting it settle on Ichigo. She hated to admit it, but she was somewhat intrigued by the newcomers. They were strong, she'd give them that. But there was something off about each of them, excluding the fact that two of them felt demonic.

InuYasha's growl could be heard by everyone throughout the clearing and no doubt back at Keade's village. All the tension, the stress and unease was finally boiling over. "I've had enough of your shit slayer. First you go off on your own, then you invite that fucking wolf to join us and now you let these, these strangers follow us."

She met his challenge as she met InuYasha's piercing gaze before snidely replying, "Like you're really one to talk half-breed. I wouldn't have left or taken up Kouga's offer if you hadn't asked Kikyo to join up without telling Miroku or me. Is she really that replaceable to you because it's been over two months and it doesn't seem like you give a damn."

Sango had finally hit upon the real reason she and InuYasha had been fighting. Kagome's disappearance had hit them all hard, harder than they would've originally thought and Sango was still bitter towards the dog demon for letting it happen.

"You don't know what you're talking about wench," InuYasha roared, the others all but forgotten.

"Don't I InuYasha?" Sango gave an empty laugh, "It seems you've hardly ever there when she or any of us really need you. If you hadn't taken off on us _again _Miroku wouldn't be in the condition that he's in and Kagome, well she sure as hell wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by Naraku. You know what, that seems to be a recurring pattern for you InuYasha, leaving us for Kikyo when we really need you. So when's the next time you're just gonna take off, when we're fighting Naraku!"

She had all but yelled at him, all her resentment and frustration finally coming out. Deep down she knew that it wasn't entirely InuYasha's fault but she couldn't help but blame the hanyou for all that had happened.

InuYasha bared his fangs but before he had a chance to react to Sango's harsh words, one of the forgotten foreigner's spoke up, reminding them that they were still there.

"What do you mean Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku?"

It was the orange haired one who spoke and InuYasha's hand automatically rested on Tetsaiga's hilt, ready to use at a moment's notice.

"Just what exactly do y'all want?"

Kurama decided that it was best he speak before Ichigo or Yusuke could and further the tense atmosphere and since Chad had hardly spoken a word since Ichigo's party, he figured that he should step up as peacemaker.

"My name is Kurama and we do not wish to fight y'all, merely to help you guys out. You will find that our goals are similar in nature."

InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kouga were confused at his statement though the opposite could be said for Sango as realization suddenly hit.

"The person you're looking for, its Kagome isn't it?" Sango wasn't sure how she felt about this bit of news but she didn't believe their intentions were bad having remembered their earlier words and the honesty that was in their voice. There was no way they could have faked that.

"Just how the hell do you know my woman," Kouga snarled, fuming from the knowledge that a group of guys were looking for his Kagome.

His words got Ichigo and Yusuke attention and both wanted to inquire more about it, but luckily for Kouga, InuYasha unwittingly saved him from the two's wrath.

"She's not your woman you deluded wolf," he automatically responded, this argument engrained to his brain, completely forgetting just who was adjacent to him. Though it would have not mattered if he had remembered, Kikyo's face remained impassive as ever.

"Knock it off for once you two," Sango snapped. Against her better judgment she lowered her Hirakotsu.

"How do y'all know of Kagome?"

"And why exactly are you looking for her?" InuYasha demanded, his hand gripping the hilt of Tetsaiga. The tension was still high and in all honesty he was still looking for a fight. What Sango had said really hit a nerve and normally the two were on pretty good terms but that was when Kagome was there. Kouga being there didn't help his ego any either.

"We are here doing something y'all should have done a long time ago, rescuing Kagome," Yusuke answered, causing Chad, Kurama, and Ichigo to roll their eyes consecutively. They should have been trying to avoid a fight instead of starting new ones, especially if they were to help Kagome.

Kurama intervened before things got too out of hand. He had been afraid of something like this.

"Like I said earlier we are not here to fight you. We merely wish to offer out assistance in tracking down Kagome."

"That may be but you haven't answered yet, who are you guys?"

"You want answers fine but so do we. We know Kagome because we're from her time. Now what did you men she was kidnapped by Naraku?"

"What do you think she meant by that? The stupid mutt over there let Naraku take her," Kouga said, having already been told that Kagome was not from the same era. He was not quite sure how to respond to the while situation so he did the only thing he knew how, insult InuYasha.

"Regardless, Naraku has her no more. The site we're standing at is proof of that," Kikyo spoke for the first time, instantly catching everyone's attention to which she ignored as she turned to InuYasha. "Fighting would be pointless. We should set up camp and search for my reincarnation in the morning."

Reluctantly they all agreed and with that, the two groups separated, each on their own side of camp. Sango and Chad agreed to take the first watch. Despite the fact that their friends were estranged, they both sat together under the same tree. It was probably close to midnight when everyone finally fell into a restless sleep but Sango and Chad.

Sango's eyes were trained on the dying embers of the campfire even when she started to speak, "I don't think you've said one thing today, not even your name."

"It's Chad."

His voice was deep, deeper than she had originally thought although she wasn't surprised that he only spoke two words. He looked the silent type and the day was proof of that. She herself had never been much of a talker and it was usually Shippo or Kagome who had filled the silence and when they weren't around it was Miroku she usually conversed with.

It took InuYasha one week after Kagome's disappearance for him to invite Kikyo to join them. By the second she had been no longer talking to him, insults excluded. By the second Miroku had taken ill after sucking Naraku's Samiyosho into his wind tunnel. Without Kagome's medicine he was unable to make a full recovery and it was only thanks to Jinenji that he was in stable condition. Shippo was with him, helping Kaede care for him and it was then there once close knitted group started to fall apart.

It was lonely being stuck with only Kouga, InuYasha, and Kikyo for company.

"So, how is it that you know Kagome? She never really talks about her world."

Chad was a little stunned that she was talking to him especially since she had been so hostile towards them earlier. But he wasn't blind either.

"I've never met her before. It's Ichigo that is close to her," he honestly replied.

"The one with orange hair, right," It was more of a question than a statement.

Chad nodded his head.

"Y'all must be pretty good friends for you to travel here looking for someone you don't even know," Sango mused, thinking about her own friendship with Kagome. Growing up she had only ever really gotten along with Kohaku, there weren't many people she was able to actually trust and it was with Kagome who she had found her first, true friend in.

"He's my best friend. We've been through a lot," he slowly answered.

"Kagome-chan's my best friend, ," Sango spoke, surprising herself that she was letting herself open up to the stranger besides her, "we've been through a lot ourselves. It feels like everything's been falling apart since she's been gone."

Chad was a little taken back that she was revealing this to him, though he understood that it was sometimes easier to talk to a stranger, so he would hear her out.

"She gave us hope and a reason besides killing Naraku to keep going on. I don't think things are ever going to be the same again but I know if Kagome was here, they'd at least be alright."

With that being said, Sango stood up and unstrapped her Hirakotsu, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Chad, I'm going to go against my better judgment and trust y'all. I don't know your motives or how y'all know Kagome but you seem trustworthy. Though mark my words, one false move and it will be your last."

* * *

When Kagome had finally woken up, all she could see was the darkness and for a split second she was scared, scared that her Kohaku was still a slave to Naraku and scared that her grand escape had failed. That was, until she noticed that she was sleeping on a futon covered with layer upon layer of fine silk blankets. She honestly could've wept for joy. It had been so long since she had lain on a bed and not shackled against a cold, dungeon wall. She was finally free from Naraku and Kagome silently promised herself that the next time she came across him would be his last.

Sighing contently, she snuggled deeper into the warm contents of the bed when it hit her. She had been so excited over the prospect of being free from Naraku that she had failed to notice she had no clue as to whose bed she was currently occupying let alone where she was at. The last thing she remembered was falling and then that was it.

Immediately she shot out of bed, only to start blushing in embarrassment when she noticed that she was no longer wearing her school uniform but a plain white kimono that was similar to the one Sango wore when she slept. Hopefully it hadn't been a male that had changed her. Ignoring that little tidbit, Kagome started to wonder how long she had been out.

The whole place was strangely quiet and she stumbled a lot in the dark, luckily she didn't fall but eventually she found the door and just as she was about to open it, someone beat her to it. Kagura and Kanna stood opposite of her, looking oddly enough, happy. Even Kanna who she had never seen display any type of emotion.

Kagura was holding up a few articles of clothing along with a pair of petite boots and Kanna a tray of mouth watering food.

"Glad to see you're finally awake miko, you've been out for over a week," Kagura was the first to speak, her usual smirk back on her face as she led Kagome back into the room. The light from the hallway was strong enough so she could see just how massive and beautiful the room was.

Wordlessly, Kanna set down the tray of food next to the bed and strolled over the opposite side of the room and tugged on what looked to be a huge tapestry. Right away it fell and light spilt into the room.

Smiling herself at the sunlight, Kagome took a seat on the edge of the bed and immediately started to eat. It was a simple meal of white rice and stew but to Kagome it might as wells have been a fanciful feast. It had been a while since she had, had actual food and it was gone in seconds.

"You should slow down miko before you choke. There is more where that came from."

Kagome merely shrugged before moving onto bigger issues.

"Did it work?"

"Hai, it worked miko. I don't know how you did it, but we have you to thank," Kagura answered as she set the pile of clothes besides Kagome.

"It's Kagome and you owe me no thanks. In fact I should probably be thanking you. I don't know if I would've been able to make is as long as I did without your assistance Kagura."

"You give yourself too little credit miko. You probably would've escaped a lot sooner too if you hadn't helped us out."

"But…"

"No buts, Kagome," Kagura cut her off, signaling that, that was the end of that. "Now get dressed, the lord of this castle has been waiting to speak with you."

"Lord of the castle?" Where exactly are we?"

Kagura looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Why the domain of the western land of course. You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

It was normally longer but it's been a while since I've updated so, well here it is. Pairings have been decided, sort of. ^_^


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six,**

**Fallin' Off the Edge Today**

**

* * *

**

"Why the domain of the western land of course. You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

With that being said Kagura and Kanna left the room, leaving behind a hyperventilating miko. It was true that Sesshomaru had stopped trying to kill InuYasha over a year ago and had even helped out in a few battles but to actually be in his home…Thankfully she had something to distract her from that fact.

Her half of the Shikon no Tama lay around her neck, placed on a delicate necklace made of fine gold. Tentatively, she reached her hand out and touched the broken jewel. A few tears escaped. She just couldn't believe it. InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and herself had all been through so much for this stupid little jewel. Wars, genocide, hatred, and death had all been caused by the jewel, and she was sure there would be more to come.

Nervously, she picked up the clothing Kagura had left for her. There was five pieces to it and she honestly didn't know how she felt about wearing it. The first layer could only be describes as a body suit similar to Sango's, only no pieces of armor was attached and it was a blood red. Going over it were the traditional priestess robes that were like the ones Kikyo wore. Reluctantly, she put on the clothes, though not exactly as Kikyo had. She left the haori un-tucked, making it appear similar to that of another miko she had seen. She had to wonder where Sesshomaru got them; he was a demon, a powerful demon lord at that.

Next she slipped on the soft, leather boots that to her amazement fit perfectly. Topping the look off was a red and white, vest like jacket which fell all the way past her knees with a red sash tying it all together. All in all, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the outfit as a whole and she would've preferred wearing her high school uniform. She had never really liked the priestess garments.

Squashing down any feelings of unease, Kagome hurriedly tied her hair into a loose bun as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway. She didn't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting any longer, though as she did so she had to bite back a groan. There were two directions to choose from and each way looked exactly alike. Even if she knew which way was what, Kagura hadn't told her where Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Are you lost Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't even seen or heard Rin approaching. The young girl hadn't really changed much in the last three years, besides a few subtle differences. She had stopped referring to herself in the third person and had even grown a few good inches, not to mention the faint hint of holy powers that radiated off her person

"I can show you where Sesshomaru-sama is. I know the way."

"Thank you Rin-chan."

"No problem Kagome-chan. I'm happy to help," Rin excitedly spoke as she grabbed Kagome's hand.

Rin spoke nonstop to Kagome as she led her down the many hallways of Sesshomaru's castle. It appeared more like a giant maze to the older girl and she was unsure as to how Rin was able to navigate through it, let alone have enough breath to keep talking as much as she was. Thankfully, Kagome was used to such hyper behavior courtesy of Shippo, although even when he was all hyped up on sugar, he had nothing on Rin.

"I'm glad you're awake Kagome-chan. Kanna-chan's too quiet and Kagura-san kind of scary. And Kohaku-kun hasn't even said anything at all. He just stays in his room all day long," she ranted on.

"Poor Kohaku-kun," Kagome thought solemnly to herself. She'd been able to free him from his physical prison, but not from the one built by his guilt. The only person who was able to free him from himself was Sango.

After what felt like an hour of listening to Rin's chatter as they made their way through the enormous castle, the pair finally stopped at a pair of large, ornate doors.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open. In all the manors and estates she had seen over the last three years, this was the first library she had actually seen in the Feudal Era, and quite possibly the biggest library she had ever seen. There were several scrolls and books, some of which looked like they had come from overseas. The walls were painted in gold, along with most of the bookshelves and closer to the back of the room, there was a fire place with snow white furs placed in front of it. The whole room had an extremely affluent feel to it.

"Miko."

Kagome's attention snapped to the majestic taiyouki. He stood in the middle of the room adorned in his usual attire. She felt her cheeks start to warm in embarrassment, she hadn't even noticed his presence in the room. She had been too caught up in the beauty of the room.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for you hospitality." She bowed respectfully, all the while thinking that was a line she'd never thought she'd ever say.

"You have dealt a great blow to Naraku, miko," Sesshomaru spoke, ignoring her thanks. "You have taken half his strength single handedly. I offer you my allegiance miko and a guarantee that the filthy hanyou's time is up."

"I accept you allegiance Sesshomaru-sama. Teaming up now would be very beneficial to both of us," Kagome replied with poise, her face becoming more serious. Now was not the time to think about old grudges.

"Most of Naraku's power came from the jewel and now that he's gotten so weak, he will begin to panic. Though we shouldn't get too overconfident, we will have to watch our backs now more than ever." Naraku was nefariously cunning and he always had a backup plan and a backup plan for that backup plan.

"Correct. My sources tell me that Naraku has headed south, past your village miko."

"And let that be his final resting place Sesshomaru," she spoke with resolve, her eyes taking on a hard glint as flashes from the last two months played in her mind's eye. Naraku's time was up and she would make sure of that personally.

"That's good to hear, Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked, looking every bit like the predator he was. "We leave first thing in the morning. Your companions are on route to your village now and they'll be there in two days time. We shall meet them there."

"Alright."

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time they had finally landed at the base of the Goshinboku. Sesshomaru was already there, waiting for them. No surprise there. Kohaku and Rin landed seconds later on Ah-Un.

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. On foot, it would have taken about a week to get back to Keade's village from Sesshomaru's castle, by air it had only been a day and at the cost of her nerves. Sitting on Kagura's fan for a better part of the whole day had been anything but fun. There was no support and it felt as if she could've fallen off at any time. And Kagura and Kanna weren't exactly ideal company.

Sesshomaru had said that InuYasha and the others wouldn't arrive until sunset, which gave her time to go see her family. This had been the longest she had ever stayed in the Feudal Era, and she didn't even want to think about what her family must've thought had happened to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome turned to the fearsome demon, "I'll meet you at Keade's before sunrise. There is something I have to do right now."

He replied with a nod of his head. Her business was her own. He expected no explanation from her.

Giving him a small smile, Kagome immediately took off in the opposite direction of the village. It felt awkward to be using her legs after the long feather ride, but she was still able to run at full speed down the familiar path to the Bone Eater's well. She didn't even have to see clearly to tell she was headed in the right direction.

She made it to the well in record time. Without an ounce of hesitation, she jumped into its dark depths where she was greeted by the familiar blue light. Climbing out of the ancient well with a practiced ease, Kagome took a deep breath before opening the doors of the shed.

Everything looked the same for which she was grateful. The house was dark, signifying that everyone was already in bed. Looking towards the familiar site of the Goshinboku, the one she grew up with, she was surprised to see someone standing under it, touching its bark just like she always did when she was thinking of the past or when she was unsure of what to do.

Kagome took a few more steps closer. She could clearly make out the silhouette of her mother. Kagome's heart suddenly clenched.

As if she had sensed her presence, her mother had turned her way. Before she could even have a chance to call out to her, her mother was embracing her and Kagome could feel her teardrops falling onto her haori, soaking it.

Returning the hug, Kagome murmured into her mother's ear, "It's okay mama. I'm still here."

"I'm sorry. I was just afraid that you disappeared for good this time," her mother sobbed.

Kagome was hit with a huge wave of guilt. Her father had just disappeared one day, leaving her mother alone and she had been about to unwittingly follow in his footsteps.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you mama, I promise. I will be back," Kagome swore, slowly breaking their hug to look her mother in the eye.

"O-of course Kagome. Please, tell InuYasha thank you for me, for saving you," She asked, wiping away her tears.

"No mama. InuYasha didn't save me, I-I saved myself," Kagome hollowly replied. Her mother's words had struck a nerve and her own words had caught her off guard. It's not like she was weak anymore. And she hadn't always been the one who needed saving and at times it had been her alone who had saved her friends multiple time before, but it had always been someone else who had saved her. Though not this time.

* * *

The poison in Miroku's system had been slowly taking over him and if Kagome hadn't come when she had, it wouldn't have been his wind tunnel or Sango's Hirakotsu that would've done the monk in.

Miroku laid on a futon in Keade's hut, close to the back wall as Kagome hovered over him. There was a fire in the middle of the room, which Keade was tending to. Kohaku sat in one corner with Rin right by him. Kanna sat in the opposite corner, starring out into space. Kagura had taken off over an hour ago to take care of something Sesshomaru had asked of her (more like ordered) whilst he had decided to remain outside.

"How are you feeling Miroku?"

"All the more better now, especially since you have granted this humble monk with your presence Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled innocently up at the priestess from his position on the floor.

Kagome glared at him.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean I won't knock you into unconsciousness if that hand of yours goes any higher up."

Miroku chuckled nervously as he removed his hand. Huffing indigently, Kagome took a seat besides the lecherous monk.

"I'm so glad you're back Kagome-chan. InuYasha's been rude as ever and Kikyo's so cold, I hate going near her, plus she smells like dirt. And Koga's wolves scare me," Shippo cried, setting himself into a comfortable spot alongside Kagome.

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Koga and Kikyo?

"What's all been going on since I've been…gone?"

Miroku really didn't want to be the one to tell her, but it was important that she found out now as opposed to later when she met them face to face.

Sighing in resignation, Miroku reluctantly answered her question with a grim look on his face. "Not long after you were kidnapped, InuYasha asked Kikyo to join the group and in retaliation, Sango agreed to let Koga join."

"Please understand Kagome-sama, things haven't been right in your absence. Sango blamed InuYasha for what happened to you and InuYasha shut himself off completely from the rest of us. I fear their friendship may never be the same again."

Kagome blankly nodded her head as she absentmindedly ran her hand though Shippo's hair. She never would've thought that her absence would cause such strife in their apparently once tight knit group.

"What about you Kagome? Do you want to talk about it," asked Miroku.

At once her hand stopped and fell limply to her side. She knew what "it" he was referring to and it was something she'd rather not think about. The first month in Naraku's capture had been pure hell. He had placed some sort of a power limiter on her and by some spike of energy that she didn't know she had, she was able to destroy it. But she had still been weak and the only thing she could muster up was the barrier that protected her from his physical attacks. After that he had resorted to psychological torment that had worked all too well. She never let him see it though, and thankfully he had given up after he believed she wasn't responding to his taunts.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Everyone in the room knew that it was a lie but no one wanted to press her on the subject. She would tell them when she was ready.

"How did you manage to escape Kagome-sama? The-the last time I saw you, you could barely pick you the fruit I bought you," Kohaku shyly inquired.

Miroku too was interested in her answer. By themselves, none of them had been able to face Naraku, let alone on his own turf. But to be able obtain half of the Shikon no Tama itself as well. He knew Kagome had been gradually growing in strength; however that kind of feat was phenomenal.

"I'm not quite sure where the strength came from, but that day, I…I just snapped." She replied before continuing with what she saw as the jewel was once again breaking. It had been plaguing her thoughts among other things and she had to tell them. "And the odd thing was, when the jewel cracked, I saw him. The demon from legends, the demon from the jewel, the one Midoriko fought against."

The news was very daunting.

"Are you sure Kagome-sama? Could it have just been one of Naraku's underlings that you saw?"

"No. I know how it sounds but I'm positive it was him. I, I've felt his presence from the tainted jewel shards before. It was definitely him," was Kagome's somber answer.

* * *

It had become a sort of routine for Sango and Chad to take the first watch together and together they sat by the fire, watching each of their groups interact with one another before they would fall into an disconcerting sleep.

"Damn you, you little punk! I swear you better learn some manners before I beat them into you," InuYasha growled warningly, his amber heated gaze locked onto Yusuke's full-of-mirth, brown eyes.

Yusuke smirked. He loved getting under the dog demon's skin.

"Better demons have tried mutt. Besides, like you're really one to talk about having bad manners."

Both boys were now inches apart, each itching to throw the first punch. And like usual, it was Ichigo who put a stop to the escalating tension by grabbing Yusuke by the collar and yanking him back to their side of camp.

Yusuke turned his glare to his cousin.

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"Baka, we're not here to fight and your voice is starting to get on my nerves," Ichigo retorted, cuffing him on the ear for added affect.

"And to think I actually missed your sorry ass," was Yusuke's rejoinder, hating the snickers that were caused by his behalf. In a half hearted effort, he tried to divert the attention, "Why are we even stopping for the night? Aren't we almost to the old hag's village?"

InuYasha shot him another glare.

"Night, morning, it doesn't matter. We'll be there when we get there. It's not like the old woman's gonna have any helpful information for us," InuYasha sourly replied, his treacherous mind wandering back to his missing best friend and the guilt he tried so hard to suppress.

The clearing fell into an awkward stillness at his words.

"And that's where you would be wrong InuYasha," Kagura's sultry voice interrupted the ill at ease silence.

InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Koga were on their feet and in defensive positions as Ichigo and Yusuke looked on with the others in confusion. They didn't know why InuYasha and his group had gone into such frenzy over one woman. She didn't appear to be much of a threat.

"Kagura! I don't give a damn why you're here, but you better take us to Kagome now. Especially if you wish to live," InuYasha warned, brandishing a glinting Tetsaiga.

At Kagome's name, Yusuke and Ichigo stiffened. In seconds they were standing besides InuYasha, glowering at the wind witch.

Her next words surprised them all.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I guess that can be arranged."

"What's your angle Kagura? What does your master want now," Sango wearily asked, cautious of a trap by Naraku.

Kagura's scarlet eyes darkened and her nostrils flared.

"That bastard is my master no more. I am the wind and free as I rightly should be."

"Cut the wind crap witch, just tell us where Kagome is," Yusuke barked.

For the first time, Kagura turned her attention towards Yusuke and Ichigo. She had of course noticed them, but she hadn't really paid them much of a thought. She had never seen them before and Naraku had never mentioned anything of new members tagging along with Kagome's rag-tag group. They were peculiar beings and not all entirely human but not worth her immediate attention.

"Why do you care?"

Yusuke aimed his finger, starting to build up energy.

"Tell us where she is bitch."

Kagura let out a humorless laugh. InuYasha and the others wouldn't let just anybody travel with them, especially someone who would harm the miko.

"Calm down boy. The miko is fine. In fact she's probably tending to the poisoned monk as we speak."

They all took off immediately. Every one of them rushed past her, anxious to see if her words were true or if there was a trap waiting for them at Keade's village. Either way, they had to make sure the others were safe.

Koga was the first to arrive outside of Keade's hut, closely followed by InuYasha, then Ichigo, Sango, and Yusuke right on his heels. Last to arrive were Chad, Kurama, and Kikyo.

Sesshomaru stood right in front of the doorway, preventing anyone from entering. Wisely Koga kept his mouth shut. He knew the taiyouki was not one to trifle with.

The regal dog demon greatly reminded Ichigo of Byakuya and Yusuke of Hiei. The feel of raw power hummed in the air, making the two cousins feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru," InuYasha shouted, ready to attack his older, half-brother.

"SIT!"

InuYasha at once was thrown to the ground. Yusuke and Ichigo could only stand there, frozen in shock. Not because the dog hanyou had suddenly plummeted to the ground, but because of the voice they were still able to recognize despite the time that had passed between them. Moments later, the owner of the voice was in their line of view, stepping out from behind the dog demon's back.

She had grown a few inches, but she was still shorter than the two boys. She wore the traditional miko clothes of this era and strapped to her back was a bow and quiver of arrows and on her side, laid a katana. The weapons looked out of place on their amiable cousin who had always detested violence but wasn't against it when it came to either protecting them or beating sense into them. Her hair had grown longer than it had been, though unlike how she had normally left it down, it was placed in a loose bun. But her eyes, her sky blue eyes looked as they always had.

In all, she still looked like the same girl they had grown up with. Though there was no denying there was something different, something powerful about their cousin and it took them a moment to realize that most of the power hanging in the air was coming from her.

She hadn't spoken a word since she spotted them. Like her cousins she too was rooted to the spot. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ichigo and Yusuke could not be here in the Feuda Era. It, it just couldn't be them. This had to be some sort of illusion. Maybe, maybe these last few days had been one huge illusion and she was actually still in Naraku's capture. It wouldn't surprise her. That bastard was very crafty and demented.

Koga stepped besides Kagome and extended his claws threateningly.

"I knew letting these bastards travel with us was a bad idea. Don't worry, I'll take care of them for you Kagome," Koga pompously boasted.

Before he could even move, Kagome slugged him right in his face, surprising everyone but Yusuke and Ichigo. No matter how many times InuYasha and Koga fought, or even when InuYasha was picking on Shippo, she had never resorted to actual physical violence against those she considered a friend.

"They are not bastards Koga-kun and you will not threaten them again. Do so and you will find out what one of my purification arrows feels like," she warned, shocking her friends even further. The only ones not stunned by her uncharacteristic threats were Yusuke and Ichigo.

"Tch, even after all this time you still stick up for us. We do know how to defend ourselves 'Gome-chan," Yusuke teased, smiling right alongside with Ichigo.

A wide grin broke out on her face and she ran to her cousins, throwing her arms around the both of them. Illusion or not, she savored this moment.

"Ichi-kun, midget, I missed you guys," she chirped. "But how, when…why?"

"Likewise and you owe us some answers yourself," Ichigo replied, breaking the hug.

"Wait, what the hell is going on wench? How the hell do you know them," InuYasha bellowed, grabbing Kagome's shoulder and spinning her around so she could face him.

For a moment, they both froze. They forgot everybody and everything as they looked each other in the eye.

"Ka-Kagome, I'm, I'm…" InuYasha felt his stomach drop. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, beginning with how sorry he was.

"You're, you're really here aren't you? All of you," she timidly spoke, reaching a hand up to gently cup InuYasha's face. Tears were slowly welling up in her eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be," Yusuke asked a hint of confusion in his voice. Ichigo too was worried. Her whole demeanor had changed and she looked so tired, so beaten. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced with a rather convincing bravado.

Her smile back, she gave InuYasha a hug before moving onto Sango. The older girl had a few tears in her eyes also and she gladly gave her best friend a hug.

"There's someone waiting for you inside the hut, Sango-chan," Kagome told her, positively beaming now.

Eyes widening, Sango rushed inside of Keade's home before another word could be said.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape, reincarnation," Kikyo apathetically spoke, drawing Kagome's attention to the deceased priestess.

"In all honesty, so am I," Kagome countered. She was not willing to let Kikyo get to her.

Her eyes narrowing, Kikyo snidely added, "Hmph. Those robes are unbefitting of you. You have no right to be wearing those."

"But she does," Sesshomaru came to Kagome's defense, astonishing InuYasha and Koga, "I, a lord, gave them to her. She has earned them."

Kagome was puzzled. What was so special about the clothes she was wearing? But before she could question them, Kikyo again spoke.

"A taiyouki, how disgraceful."

Sesshomaru started to growl and everyone tensed. Thankfully the mood was broken by a loud cry of pervert and the all too familiar sound of a slap to the face.

Chuckling, Kagome ushered everyone inside of the hut. It was time for answers.

**TBC**


End file.
